


The fox and the dog — Лис и пёс

by mariaw88



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love/Hate, M/M, PWP without Porn, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariaw88/pseuds/mariaw88
Summary: «Шустрый бурый лис прыгает через ленивого пёсика».





	The fox and the dog — Лис и пёс

**Author's Note:**

> «Шустрый бурый лис прыгает через ленивого пса» (англ. The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog) — надпись на чокере Бэкхёна:  
> \- https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/223280/140460070.c/0_193b8f_c729f96f_orig  
> \- https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/228174/140460070.c/0_193b8e_7334e5c5_orig
> 
> Собственно, так и родилось это PWP.  
> Вселенная с мадараруями перенята из манги «Sex Pistols».  
> Здесь не омегаверс, хотя у носителей приматов (волков, собак, кошек и т.п.) есть гон. А также все мадараруи, вне зависимости от пола, способны к деторождению.  
> Почему именно ОфисноеАУ?  
> Эту фразу на чокере Бэкхёна использовали раньше для проверки работоспособности пишущих машинок, сейчас — компьютеров.
> 
> __________  
> Публикация на посторонних сайтах и распространение скачанных файлов категорически запрещены.

**CLAVVS – Spectre**

  
— Рады Вас видеть, господин директор, — сотрудница компании «Monster Corp» учтиво кланяется вошедшему в офис мужчине.  
  
Бэкхён тут же перестаёт печатать за рабочим столом и поднимает глаза на своего начальника. А посмотреть есть на что: серьёзный пронзительный взгляд из-под чёлки чёрных, с зелёным отливом волос, опущенные уголки чувственных губ, которые редко растягиваются в белозубой улыбке, возникающей когда нужно расположить к себе полезных для бизнеса людей, компаньонов и спонсоров; темно-синий, идеально отутюженный костюм-тройка с бежевым, под цвет кремовой рубашки, аккуратно торчащим в нагрудном кармане платком, внушительный рост и подтянутое тело. В его руке с несколькими серебряными перстнями на длинных пальцах зажата ручка от кожаного коричневого дипломата, завершающая образ эталона безупречного директора респектабельной компании.  
  
Мужчина, просканировав взглядом всех работников, уверенной походкой движется по помещению, измеряя широкими шагами длину узкого коридора между столами сидящих за своей работой сотрудников. Ему не нужно изощряться и что-либо делать, чтобы привлечь внимание и заставить возжелать себя любого в своей компании, которую он унаследовал у своего отца.  
  
Стоит лишь однажды на несчастную секундочку увидеть Пак Чанёля, как сразу понимаешь: настоящий Альфа-самец. Именно с большой буквы. Так как среди приматов его вида хищных он находится на высшей ступени, все псовые склоняют перед ним голову и прижимают послушно хвосты. Его аура и феромоны слишком тяжёлые и приводят в трепет любую особь женского пола или же гомосексуалов, которые имеют свои животные духовные облики, мадараруи, коим и является директор. У Чанёля терпкий глубокий запах бурбона, шоколада и сирени. С его помощью он способен подавить любого, кто встанет у него на пути. Для Бэкхёна Чанёль — очередной богатенький сынок, который считает, что ему всё можно, несмотря на то, что такие знающие себе цену мудаки во вкусе Бэкхёна. Он завидует этому типу из разряда «Само Совершенство», так как никогда, сколько бы ни просиживал свою задницу в душном офисе, не сможет заслужить подобного отношения к себе.  
  
Бён Бэкхён — слишком слабое звено в иерархии приматов. Лис. Он хищник, но занимает нижнюю ступень, когда его начальник — высшую. Родители Чанёля: белая волчица и лев, редкая связь, именно поэтому феромоны их сына пугают других своей неизвестностью, не только мощью. Вот и сейчас по этажу разносится этот запах, ощутимый лишь мадараруями. Своего рода сигнал: «Осторожно, Альфа в офисе. Будьте бдительны. Запаситесь нервными клетками, терпением, покладистостью и фенами для всех текущих мест при виде этого экземплярчика!»  
  
Бэкхён нервничает и прикусывает попавшийся на пути хаотично блуждающих по рабочему столу пальцев колпачок ручки, когда Чанёль стреляет в него недовольным взглядом и тут же хмурит брови. Кому-то опять за что-то влетит… Бэкхён слишком поспешно поправляет свою светлую шевелюру и снимает очки в тонкой роговой оправе, которые носит лишь потому, что считает, будто они придают ему нужный офисный лоск. На данный момент Бэкхёну внешне хочется хотя бы на одну десятую соответствовать директору. Он возвращает своё внимание монитору компьютера и делает вид, что перечитывает напечатанное ранее. На самом деле, ему кажется, словно перед ним какие-то неизвестные странные иероглифы, а не его родной язык и цифры с семью-восемью нулями.  
  
— Мистер Бён, — раздаётся немного раздраженный чопорный голос директора.  
  
Бэкхён медленно поворачивается и старается оставаться спокойным, несмотря на то, что догадывается, по какому поводу его решил почтить своим присутствием сам Пак Чанёль. Он ёжится от волн феромонов, захлёстывающих его со спины. Так, пора уже показать, что Чанёль не единственный хищник в отделе.  
  
— Да, господин директор?  
  
— Где бухгалтерский отчет, который должен был быть ещё с самого утра на моем столе вместе с _горячим_ кофе? — Чанёль специально ставит акцент на предпоследнем слове. Ну да, Бэкхён купил ему холодный американо и даже плюнул в стаканчик, так как другой возможности у него расквитаться с заносчивым шефом нет.  
  
— Я как раз над ним работаю, — с особым изяществом взмахивает рукой Бэкхён и сгибает пальцы, оставляя один средний, которым тычет в экран. — Видите?  
  
Кажется, начальник понимает этот странный жест, которым его прямым языком посылают на три весёленькие буквы. Но остаётся невозмутимым. Отчего Бэкхён злится ещё сильней. Его пряный запах корицы и кураги становится более ощутимым. И сразу в глазах Чанёля загорается какой-то зловещий огонёк.  
  
— Рабочий день подходит к концу. Я не собираюсь дожидаться, когда мой секретарь наконец выполнит свои обязательства. Привезёте мне отчет домой и отдадите лично. Он нужен мне сегодня к восьми, — Чанёль немного расслабляет повязанный под воротничком рубашки галстук в тонкую бледно-розовую полосу и приподнимает рукав пиджака, демонстрируя последнюю модель часов Patek Philippe.  
  
— У меня планы на вечер, — возмущенно возражает Бэкхён, отодвигаясь на офисном стуле от склонившегося над ним начальника.  
  
Кажется, даже его светлые пряди на макушке разделяют его позицию, выбиваясь из уложенных лаком волос. Затихшие сотрудники, кажется, поражены столь дерзким поведением Бэкхёна по отношению к директору. Как-то раз у него даже поинтересовались, в чем его секрет, будучи острым на язык, не потерять своей должности, на которой он держится уже второй год.  
  
— Не только у вас они имеются, мистер Бён, — Чанёль непоколебим, как и всегда. — Мне придётся отказаться от своих, чтобы подготовиться к завтрашней встрече с налоговой. Или вы опять хотите оказаться у мадам Ю в фирме по трудоустройству? Я могу Вам это устроить прямо сейчас.  
  
«Вот же козёл», — Бэкхён видит проявившуюся сущность господина Пака — скалящегося добермана, витающего над тёмными волосами мужчины. Если бы Бэкхён не знал, кем является директор, то однозначно решил бы, что это какой-нибудь кровожадный козлина с длинной тонкой бородкой, с которой стекает кровь очередной невинной жертвы.  
  
— Чтобы в восемь доклад был у меня, — оставляет за собой последнее слово Пак Чанёль, разворачиваясь на каблуках и направляясь к как раз подъехавшему на этаж лифту.  
  
Когда директор исчезает в захлопнувшихся створках лифта и работники офиса вновь принимаются за свои обязанности, чтобы поскорее разойтись по домам, Бэкхён тихо стонет и обречённо клюёт носом в клавиатуру. Хотя вряд ли так будет работаться быстрее, поэтому, собрав последние свои силы и настроившись на работу до победного исхода, возвращается к расчётам. Времени практически не осталось. Придётся отменить приятный вечер в компании лучших друзей.  
  
«Пак Чанёль, будь ты проклят!»  


***

  
  
Руки стянуты плотным атласным галстуком. Парень, задыхаясь, глотает воздух, напрочь пропахший феромонами его партнёра. Его ноги давно разъехались в стороны, а бёдра сами подаются навстречу уверенным ласкам. С хлюпающим звуком толстые длинные пальцы движутся по стволу в хаотичном ритме. Дразнят. Грубая кожа подушечек давит на чувствительную головку. И юноша поскуливает от остроты чувств, которые испытывает от этих нехитрых манипуляций. Сердце неугомонно стучит, мысли похожи на мазки экспрессиониста на белом полотне. Ограниченность в действиях ему не по душе, но приходится мириться с таким нежеланным раскладом, особенно, когда настолько приятно от умелых рук. Он закрывает глаза и отдаётся процессу, порой недовольно постанывает от давления на основании, стоит лишь ему оказаться слишком близко у черты оргазма.  
  
Внезапно всё прекращается. Парень охает, когда его укладывают голой липкой грудью на острые колени любовника. Раздаётся бодрый шлепок, за ним ещё один. Юноша матерится и старается уйти от очередного, но ему не дают ускользнуть. Ягодицы полыхают красными отпечатками больших ладоней. Хорошо, что узурпатор снял с пальцев все свои кольца, иначе бы остались синяки.  
  
— Ты был плохим мальчиком, Бэкхённи, поэтому я не стану с тобой любезничать, — плечо обдаёт тёплым дыханием раздражённого сегодняшним поведением своего любовника Чанёля, а короткие волосы щекочут разгоряченную кожу.  
  
— Сволочь, перестань меня шлёпать! У меня сейчас задница отвалится, — хнычет Бэкхён и виляет своей многострадальной пятой точкой.  
  
— Ох, нет-нет, что ты, мы не будем лишать тебя этой сладкой попки. Она мне ещё пригодится, — поглаживает горящие огнём полушария Чанёль. — Но, согласись, что ты заслужил это. От своих сотрудников я требую полнейшего повиновения, а ты опять решил поиграть в дикую кошечку.  
  
— Я лис, — шипит Бэкхён и кусает сквозь брючную ткань бедро Чанёля.  
  
— Дикий лисёнок, которого стоит приручить, — гладит по спине зарвавшегося парнишку мужчина и под конец вновь одаривает правую ягодицу хлёстким шлепком. Возможно, Бэкхён и просит его о помиловании, но его уже твёрдый член, давящий на ноги Чанёля, говорит о том, что это всё наигранное негодование.  
  
Чанёль вновь переворачивает любовника на спину, вдавливая связанные запястья в матрас, над головой, а второй рукой устраивает очередное испытание для сверхчувствительных сосков Бэкхёна.  
  
— Нет, остановись, — вертит головой Бэкхён и давит пятками на грудь Чанёля, пытаясь оттолкнуть и избавиться от этих навязчивых пальцев. Он попадает по паху директора, отчего Чанёль выпускает наружу свой духовный облик, рычащий прямо на ухо Бэкхёну приказ не рыпаться и не создавать ещё больших проблем.  
  
— Нехороший врунишка-лисёнок. Говоришь одно, но уже течёшь, — ведёт по его плоти рукой Чанёль и слизывает с пальцев смазку.  
  
Бэкхёну нечего ответить на сущую правду. Каким бы зверем Чанёль ни был в постели, он постоянно ловит с этого кайф. Так было всегда. Даже в их первый раз, когда любовник грубо овладел им прямо в коридоре на полу своего особняка, но преждевременно позаботился о хорошей растяжке в стенах своего кабинета, где они развязано целовались. Хорошо, что тогда уже был вечер и в здании практически не осталось сотрудников.  
  
— Решил меня оставить без хрена, который подарил тебе столько блаженства? — негодует Чанёль и прикусывает кожу на шее, тут же зализывая след от зубов.  
  
— Чанёль, мы же договорились, что никакого перепиха посреди рабочей недели, — произносит, как можно спокойнее, Бэкхён и пытается освободить из захвата свои кисти рук.  
  
— Ты сам напросился, — отвечает хрипло тот. К облегчению Чанёля, ему вскоре удаётся подмять под себя неугомонные ноги Бэкхёна, хотя разок всё же получает коленом под зад.  
  
— И развяжи меня! — задирает голову и поднимает глаза Бэкхён, показывая любовнику, чего хочет. Он ненавидит, когда его лишают свободы действий. Он не какой-нибудь зверёк на привязи, с которым можно делать всё, что заблагорассудится! Пора бы Чанёлю это понять. Но нет, тот продолжает его дразнить.  
  
— Ещё чего! Мне нравится смотреть на тебя, такого беспомощного, раскрасневшегося от возмущения и злости. Ну что, успокоился? — вглядывается в лицо недовольного любовника Чанёль, при этом как-то слишком нежно, что несвойственно ему, улыбается. И Бэкхён, прикусив от досады губу, кивает. — Тогда продолжим.  
  
Бэкхён скулит в горячий рот, накрывший его губы, и звук потопает, словно его и не было вовсе, а Чанёлю померещился этот протяжный, переполненный безропотностью стон. Поцелуи Чанёля всегда обезоруживают и нехило возбуждают. Однажды Бэкхён кончил лишь от них, пока они сидели в гостиной и грелись у включенного электрокамина, а витающие духи лиса и добермана занимались настоящими непристойностями. Вполне вероятно, что эмоции мадараруя передались человеку и смешались с его собственными в гремучий коктейль вожделения.  
  
Чанёль продолжает целовать Бэкхёна, покорно подставляющего своё тело для блуждающих по нему губ. Влажный шершавый язык широкими мазками лижет уже измученные пальцами соски, щекочет выпирающие рёбра и кружит в пупке втянутого от напряжения живота. Связанные руки свободны от пальцев любовника, но продолжают лежать на подушке, поднятыми над головой. Если Чанёлю нравится так, то, пускай, так тому и быть. Под конец Бэкхён всё равно заполучит чистейшее наслаждение.  
  
От Чанёля веет невообразимой мощью. Его феромоны всегда заставляют Бэкхёна трястись от волнения и соглашаться, как бы ему ни хотелось. Даже, когда Чанёль не взбешен или зол и проявляет свою сущность, многие дают дёру или начинают запинаться при разговоре с директором. От него не утаишь правды, ему не соврёшь. Он всё узнает. Бэкхёну трудно состязаться с таким парнем в доминантности. Он в итоге всегда проигрывал и продолжает проигрывать. Поэтому и сдался при очередном подкате, который Чанёль ознаменовал «ухаживанием»: приложил спиной к шкафу в своём кабинете и наглым образом украл у Бэкхёна его первый поцелуй, а после столь же бесцеремонно лишил девственности. Но Бён отомстил. Мужик он или кто. Спустя полгода их тайных отношений он сам смог наконец трахнуть раздражающего его, но не менее сильно возбуждающего начальника. И это было настолько великолепно, что Бэкхён делал всё, о чём его просил Чанёль во время секса, лишь бы умаслить на повтор. Именно так ему пришлось терпеть вибратор в своей заднице весь рабочий день, когда на деловую беседу прибыло начальство компаньонов компании. Тогда Чанёль измывался над ним, как только мог, меняя скорость и в самый неподходящий момент включал спрятанным в кармане брюк пультом игрушку на максимум.  
  
Чанёлю приходится отстраниться от содрогающегося, столь желанного тела Бэкхёна, чтобы расстегнуть рубашку. Пока он расправляется с брюками и боксёрами, Бэкхён сам впивается неистовыми поцелуями в покрасневший пухлый рот партнёра и потирается эрекцией о кубики пресса того, совершая круговые движения тазом. Он безумно хочет Чанёля. Без разницы: вставит он или ему. Он включает в ход свои феромоны, от которых Чанёль, как сам об этом не один раз говорил, без ума. Но Чанёль, оказавшийся полностью голым, не торопится овладевать любовником. Оставив горячие отпечатки своей кожи на извивающемся, сидящем на коленях Пака, Бэкхёне, он тянется длинной рукой к прикроватной тумбе и, с лёгкостью достав до ручки ящика, открывает его, вынимая флакончик смазки, парочку презервативов и какую-то небольшую удлинённую коробочку. Бэкхён тут же вновь оказывается припечатанным потной спиной к холодной простыне, и его стянутые галстуком руки привязывают к витиеватым железным прутьям на спинке кровати.  
  
— Ты что удумал? — Бэкхён предчувствует беду, которая попахивает, как режущий нос запах крепленного алкоголя и горького шоколада мадараруя Чанёля.  
  
Мужчина открывает коробочку, в которой находится парочка перчаток, какая-то тонкая лента и металлические стержни.  
  
— Что это, — боязливо дрожит Бэкхён и нервно сглатывает, неотрывно глядя на стальные палочки различной толщины.  
  
— Это небольшая игрушечка для твоей «зверушки». Его вводят вот сюда, — Чанёль массирует кончик головки и слегка задевает ногтем отверстие. — Наверное, такой большой мальчик слышал об уретральной стимуляции?  
  
— Чанёль, ты же шутишь? Не станешь же… — Бэкхён, к собственному ужасу, замечает нахальную усмешку на столь идеальном лице любовника. И паника накатывает волнами, отчего морозит кожу, и та покрывается мурашками.  
  
Нет, это не похоже на розыгрыш. Особенно, когда Чанёль надевает перчатки и берёт одну самую тонкую палочку.  
  
— Чанёль, даже и не думай совать в меня это! — срывается протестующе на крик Бэкхён, пуская в ход свои ноги, которые быстро утихомиривает Чанёль, привязывая к постели своей и рубашкой Бэкхёна. — Чан, твою мать!  
  
— Ты не понимаешь, от чего отказываешься, Бэкхён-а, — вздыхает Чанёль. — Поверь мне, что тебе это понравится настолько, что после ты сам будешь умолять о повторе.  
  
Он держит перевёрнутым флакон с лубрикантом над эрегированной плотью Бэкхёна и обильно выдавливает на стальную тонкую палочку с уплотнением на конце. Смазка капает на покачивающийся член и стекает вниз к поджатым побритым яичкам, спускаясь к сжатому сфинктеру. Бэкхёна передёргивает от ощущения холода между ягодиц, и он не скупится на «крепкие» слова.  
  
Он издаёт какой-то жалобный писк, когда любовник берёт в руку его член, обхватывая пальцами под головкой. Чанёль же не станет сейчас испытывать на нём эту штуку? Так ведь? Пошутит и отпустит? Но глаза Бэкхёна медленно расширяются, когда конец с уплотнением стержня касается лунки отверстия и трётся о него.  
  
— Нет! Стой! — дёргается Бэкхён, а Чанёль, раздосадованный такой реакцией, останавливается.  
  
Когда он делал эту обошедшуюся ему в копеечку покупку, то представлял иную реакцию. Они часто экспериментировали в сексе. Так отчего сейчас Бэкхён настолько упрямится? Чанёль самолично пробовал на себе три стержня различных диаметров, чтобы не причинить боли и не навредить партнёру, а Бэкхён ломается, как целка.  
  
— Замри, Бэкхён, иначе я могу тебе навредить. Ты же не хочешь этого? — цедит сквозь сжатые губы Чанёль, не выпуская ствол из руки и надрачивая его, чтобы не спало возбуждение молодого человека.  
  
— Я вообще не хочу вот этого! Мне страшно, блять, Чанёль, — плаксиво признаётся Бэкхён. Как-то это звучит совершенно не по-мужски панически.  
  
— Не бойся. Если не хочешь смотреть, то просто закрой глаза, — даёт дельный совет любовнику Чанёль, целует в висок и шепчет о том, что Бэкхён сможет это выдержать, вновь обещая ему незабываемых ощущений.  
  
Поэтому Бэкхён, с горем пополам и с бешено стучащим от страха сердцем, соглашается, зажмуривается и поджимает от напряжения пальцы на ногах. Очередное скольжение уже тёплой резины перчаток по его плоти, сопровождаемое чавкающим звуком смазки. Он чувствует, как кончик стержня вновь давит на отверстие, в этот раз настойчивее.  
  
— Б-больно, — хнычет Бэкхён, когда с проникновением приходят неприятные ощущения.  
  
— Когда мы занимались с тобой любовью впервые, ты тоже вопил, что больно, но сейчас только и грезишь о моём члене в твоей дырке, — у Чанёля какие-то неправильные методы успокоения, но они, как ни странно, действуют, и Бэкхён сдаётся на милость своему экспериментатору.  
  
Чтобы отвлечь Бэкхёна на время, пока тот привыкнет, Чанёль толкается двумя пальцами в подрагивающий анус, поглаживая стенки и пытаясь усладить процесс. Бэкхён без труда их принимает, жадно всасывает, показывая, насколько сильно хочет тот крепкий стояк, что упирается ему в ногу.  
  
Чанёль продолжает растягивать любовника пальцами и одновременно проталкивает стальной стержень глубже. Сначала брови Бэкхёна устремляются к переносице, где образуются тонкие складочки из-за крайней напряженности, в которой пребывает парень, но после они медленно ползут обратно вверх. Бэкхён начинает рвано учащёно дышать, нервно облизывать пересохшие, соскучившиеся по поцелуям любовника губы, и тихо постанывать.  
  
Он протяжно воет и до хруста прогибается в спине от пронзившего его с удвоенной силой удовольствия. Бэкхён медленно погибает в этих острых ощущениях, когда его простату стимулируют сразу с двух сторон.  
  
— Это незабываемое и ни с чем несравнимое чувство, да, Бэкхённи? — Чанёль посмеивается над столь скоропостижно поменявшим своё мнение о пугающих его стержнях Бэкхёном и трётся кончиком холодного носа о шею подрагивающего в его руках уже вовсе не от страха парнишки.  
  
— Ненавижу тебя… — с жаром выдыхает Бэкхён и закатывает в очередной раз глаза от вспышки наслаждения.  
  
— Неправда. И всегда так было, — хмыкает Чанёль, слушая, как отбивает пульс вздувшаяся на шее венка. — Ты ещё, когда отдавал мне документы о принятии на работу, весь пропах возбуждением. Если бы в тот момент мы были лишь вдвоем, то я точно бы поимел тебя на своём столе.  
  
Бэкхён охает и слизывает солёные капельки пота, выступившие над губой:  
  
— Ты и так это сделал.  
  
— Но значительно позже.  
  
— Через месяц и два дня.  
  
— Ох, ты запомнил! Так ждал этого, детка? — смеётся над юношей Чанёль, освобождая ноги Бэкхёна и отвязывая от спинки руки, до сих пор перевязанные галстуком в тонкую розовую полоску — подарок Бэкхёна на День святого Валентина. Отпала необходимость держать связанными конечности Бэкхёна.  
  
Своими словами он вводит любовника в ещё большее смущение. Всё-таки Бэкхён, каким бы ни хотел казаться гордым и непоколебимым, на деле — настоящая милашка, стыдливо краснеющий от каждого комплимента. Чанёль повторно давит с двух сторон на простату и Бэкхён умоляюще стонет:  
  
— Чан… Я сейчас кончу. Перестань. Я не хочу.  
  
— Опять врёшь, — разочарованно цокает языком Чанёль и прикусывает столь маняще маячащую перед ним мягкую мочку, сладко посасывая. Бэкхён от этого вновь начинает вырываться, уходя от ласки.  
  
— Дослушай же меня, идиот! Я не хочу кончать без ощущения твоего твёрдого, пульсирующего… Ай! — Бэкхёна резко переворачивают, ставя на колени.  
  
— Издеваешься? — грозное рычание добермана смешивается с низким голосом Чанёля. — Я же и так еле сдерживаю себя. Не представляешь себе, насколько это тяжело, когда ты такой!  
  
— Вот и перестань сдерживаться, — Бэкхён сильнее оттопыривает задницу, открывая вид на растянутый, жаждущий чего-то более весомого и длинного, нежели пальцы любовника, проход. — Трахни меня. Только без этой штуки во мне.  
  
— Если я выну стержень, то ты кончишь, — предупреждает его Чанёль, тычась головкой в колечко мышц.  
  
— Вынимай тогда, ну же! — больше похоже на скулёж.   
  
Сфинктер Бэкхёна сжимается и разжимается, будто вторит слова любовника. И теперь уже Чанёль становится рабом Бэкхёна, повинуясь его приказу, и осторожно по миллиметру вытаскивает стержень, прижимая к животу Бэкхёна его горячую плоть, при этом одним властным толчком входит в узкий проход.  
  
Бэкхён кричит так звонко, что закладывает уши. Ему кажется, что он ослеп от разноцветных вспышек перед глазами, когда из канала выскальзывает кончик стальной палочки. Бэкхён кусает до крови губу, обильно кончая и падая ничком на постель. Он шмыгает носом, вытирает подушкой слёзы и кашляет от першения в горле. Позади слышится мелкое копошение. Чанёль отбрасывает в сторону стержень, стаскивает с рук перчатки и развязывает узел на галстуке, освобождая запястья Бэкхёна и замечая оставшиеся на них красные полосы. Если бы Бэкхён так не рыпался, то синяков бы не осталось. Сам виноват. Не было необходимости так паниковать.  
  
Хотя Чанёлю сейчас хочется больше всего на этом чёртовом свете долгожданно долбиться в Бэкхёна, он выскальзывает из него и просто наблюдает за тяжело дышащим парнем, пытающимся отойти от пережитого бурного, возможно, одного из самых сильных, оргазма.  
  
Его мадараруй помогает быстрее восстановиться, поэтому у Бэкхёна вылезают мягкие, покрытые блестящим гладким мехом лисьи ушки и пушистый рыжий хвост, вяло мотающийся и распаляющий, сам того не ведая, наблюдающего за уставшим парнем Чанёля.   
  
Пак проводит языком по вылезшим клыкам и тихо рычит, замечая, как вздрагивает Бэкхён от этого звука.  
  
— Как ты? — задаёт вопрос Чанёль.  
  
Бэкхён научился читать между строк намёки любовника, который сейчас интересуется вовсе не состоянием Бэкхёна, а готов ли тот к продолжению.  
  
— Давай, — разрешает, кивая, Бэкхён и встаёт на четвереньки.   
  
Его лисьи уши и хвост испаряются, хотя Чанёль был бы весьма не против, накрутить на руку этот пушистый отросток и трахать Бэкхёна, дёргая его на себя. Говорят, что хвост — тоже эрогенная зона лисов, и они получают не меньшее блаженство, когда их ласкают, как и половые органы.  
  
Бэкхён думает, вполне вероятно, что дело в примате Чанёля, поэтому тому нравится брать его по-собачьи. Если посчитать, каким позам они отдавали предпочтение во время секса, то эта точно выбьется в лидеры вместе с оказавшейся на втором месте миссионерской.  
  
У собак, как и волков есть небольшая, но очень ощутимая особенность, которая буквально распирает стенки прохода Бэкхёна по максимуму, протискиваясь внутрь. Чёртов узел. Бэкхён шипит, но терпит, пока Чанёль не оказывается целиком в нём. Один вздох, второй. Кивок — Чанёль может продолжать. Широкая ладонь ложится ему на спину, когда вторая сжимает в кольцо заинтересованно поднявшийся член.  
  
— Вы, лисы, так быстро вновь возбуждаетесь. Мне всегда нравилось в тебе это качество, — шлепок бёдер о бёдра, ещё один, и Чанёль срывается на бешеный ритм, не забывая при этом двигать рукой на плоти партнёра, чтобы приятно было не одному ему.  
  
Бэкхён жадно глотает ртом воздух. Его голова кружится от запаха, перенасыщенного феромонами мадараруя Чанёля. Как бы стыдно ни было, но Чанёль абсолютно прав: его заводит слишком стремительно одно только присутствие желанного партнёра, который почему-то за два года их держащихся в строжайшем секрете от всех отношений так и не решился на новую ступень их «связи». Это не даёт Бэкхёну покоя последние месяцев семь, возможно, поэтому он и ведёт себя столь провокационно на людях. Всё чаще в нём просыпается неуверенность относительно того, что Чанёль видит в нём своего «партнёра», которого готов сделать своим единственным на всю жизнь.  
  
Бэкхён подаётся навстречу сильным фрикциям, дрожит, не зная от чего именно: то ли от своих горьких мыслей, то ли от возбуждения. Очередная волна вожделения проходится по позвоночнику и устремляется к его паху. Судя по тому, как часто сокращаются мышцы пресса Чанёля и насколько сильными и резкими стали толчки, тот тоже на пределе.  
  
Только в момент, когда Чанёль стонет своим низким басом в ухо, что не может больше терпеть, Бэкхён осознаёт, какую именно оплошность допустил:  
  
— Мы без презерватива, Чан… Нет, нет, не кончай!  
  
— Тише, — Чанёль целует влажными губами затылок взволнованного Бэкхёна.  
  
— Ты знаешь о последствиях, — руки того скользят по вспотевшим бёдрам Чанёля, пытаясь отстранить, но он уже в крепкой сцепке с этой глупой псиной, поэтому взвывает от боли и вонзается ногтями в кожу на бёдрах Пака.  
  
— Знаю, успокойся, лисёнок. Я готов отвечать за свои поступки, — повторный поцелуй, но уже за ухом.  
  
Чанёль нащупывает открытую коробку со стержнями и вытягивает из неё тонкий чокер, который оборачивает вокруг влажной покрасневшей шеи и застёгивает на Бэкхёне. Все обладатели духовного животного облика знают: такие чокеры являются символом закрепления союза между двумя мадараруями. Если партнёр и его духовное животное примет его, то, считай, это клятва в нерушимости связи.  
  
— Теперь ты не убежишь от меня, лисёнок, — Чанёль покрывает лёгкими поцелуями подрагивающую спину между выпирающими лопатками и слизывает образовавшиеся капельки пота.  
  
Возможно, Бэкхён сорвал бы эту тонкую полоску ткани, если бы, когда он осуждающе повернул набок голову, не взгляд Чанёля, в котором он увидел нечто, что заставило его оцепенеть на время, не смея дышать, и сердце сжаться в груди от странного, образовавшегося прямо в центре грудной клетки, клубка трепетной теплоты.  
  
Бэкхён прогибается сильнее, ощущая ласкающую грудь ладонь Чанёля, которой тот придерживает его над кроватью, и бурно кончает. Он закрывает глаза и пытается свыкнуться с мыслью, что это горячее семя внутри него изменит всю жизнь, хотя он не уверен, что действительно сегодня они с Чанёлем зачали ребёнка.  
  
Уставшего парня переворачивают на спину, когда узел спадает. Чанёль выскальзывает из юноши. Бэкхён тут же морщится от того, что из него вытекает семя любовника, размазываясь между половинок ягодиц и капая на простынь. Словно пытаясь заработать дополнительные пункты и заполучить расположение своего «партнёра», Чанёль вытирает Бэкхёна и чистит его изнутри.  
  
Лежащий в кровати Бэкхён ощупывает полоску из ткани пальцами и подмечает выпуклые буковки.  
  
— Что на нём написано?  
  
— «Шустрый бурый лис прыгает через ленивого пса», — отвечает забирающийся под одеяло к Бэкхёну Чанёль, который просовывает под голову возлюбленного руку и перебирает светло-русые прядки волос. — Ты многократно набирал это предложение на своем компьютере. И я постоянно ловил себя на мысли, что эта фраза каким-то странным образом описывает наши с тобой отношения. Ты пытался перепрыгнуть через меня, стать лучше, доказать, что достоин большего, хотя я и так знал с самого начала, чего ты стоишь на самом деле.  
  
— Да уж, я пытался перепрыгнуть, а в итоге оказался пойман, — Бэкхён продолжает мечтательно трогать чокер.   
  
Осталось только подарить похожий Чанёлю. Только тоже нужно подумать над какой-нибудь фразой. Вот «Сексуальные фантазии пёсика — шустрый бурый лис» звучит весьма недурно.  
  
— Я не ощущаю грусти в твоих словах, — Чанёль замечает странную легкую улыбку Бэкхёна.  
  
— А зачем мне грустить, когда у меня «связь» с самим Пак Чанёлем? Никто не мог его укротить. Но это удалось неказистому лису, — высовывает кончик языка Бэкхён и переворачивается на живот, опираясь руками по обе стороны от лежащей на подушке тёмноволосой головы Чанёля.  
  
— Этот маленький, очаровательный лисёнок похитил в одночасье моё сердце, — приподнимается Чанёль и чмокает в приоткрытые губы своего тайного возлюбленного.  
  
— Как и этот угрюмый доберман — моё, — смеётся Бэкхён и щекочет за ухом Чанёля. — Мне кажется, ты мне кое-что задолжал, пёсик.   
  
Чанёль осознаёт, на что намекает Бэкхён, когда от него фонит феромонами.  
  
— Может, завтра? Ты уже кончил дважды, и сам против секса в середине рабочей…  
  
— Чан! — дуется Бэкхён, не принимая никаких возражений: подчинённый и начальник вновь меняются местами. — Быстро настроил свою задницу на мой член.  
  
— Если думаешь, что я когда-нибудь забеременею, то ошибаешься…  
  
— Ничего подобного, — Бэкхён шлепает по руке Чанёля, при этом в его голове витают подобные мысли: «Но идейка неплохая. Интересно, как отреагируют работники компании, когда узнают новость, что их директор залетел?».  
  
— Хорошо, — сдаётся Чанёль и, улёгшись на живот, отклячивает пятую точку — не в первый же раз. Пусть его малыш думает, что у них равноправие в постели, раз они оба мужчины. Хотя Чанёль знает, кто на самом деле «правит балом». Чанёль ухмыляется, при этом хмурясь от проникновения тонкого узловатого пальца Бэкхёна.  
  
Когда беременность Бэкхёна невозможно будет скрывать ото всех посторонних глаз, то им с Чанёлем придётся признаться в своей небольшой тайне сотрудникам компании, которые и так давно предполагали, что между их директором и секретарём вспыхнуло пламя. И дело вовсе не в ненависти. На совещании Чанёль совершенно выбросил из головы такую вещь, как феромоны. Вряд ли бы ими провонял весь этаж, если бы у их начальника не встало на нового работника. Кажется, и Бэкхён тогда забыл о том же, при этом стрелял испепеляющими взглядами Чанёля.  
  
Именно поэтому все работники после заявления Чанёля дружно промолчат и лишь мысленно вздохнут с облегчением. Наконец-то директор Пак немного подобреет, официально обретя вторую половинку, и перестанет обращать внимание на тех, кто решит улизнуть пораньше с работы. Его хитрый партнёр-лис позаботится об этом. А директор-пёсик будет счастлив, что в его компании все без исключения в восторге от его второй половинки.


End file.
